


Never Been Out This Far

by Birdy5678



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Eventual Smut, F/F, Horror, Loneliness, Lovecraftian, more characters will appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy5678/pseuds/Birdy5678
Summary: There is a road out there, off in the distant and empty dust of desert, a road that has existed before us and will probably exist after us. There is a road. But it's not the road that's interesting, no, its what's next to the road that's so fascinating.There is a road."Wanna play Eye-Spy?" Tohru asks.





	Never Been Out This Far

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heck! And you thought I wouldn't make a new series before finishing Dungeons and Crippling Social Anxiety! That being said, I hope you all enjoy this, any comments, criticisms, please to be sure to share it ^^

Never been out this far

[There is silence for a time, hot and heavy as the tape spins. The sounds of wind are apparent as the motor yells as tires screech across gravel. There is a voice that hums, obscured by the static, her voice is grainy yet still audible. “There is a lizard in this desert,” she says, but makes no attempt to continue her thought.]

On the sandy surface of desert, life thrives, small and inconsequential; a lizard prods upon the rotting remnants of whatever insect has succumbed to the black and empty rest that accompanies death, a distant and melancholic song that permeates within the empty and thick air, stagnant and heavy. Though, this song is one of strings, that twang of an ill-tuned guitar as it screeches a disgusting sound that never seems to end. 

The air is hot and heavy, yeah, hot and heavy. 

We drive down a road with no end in sight, straight and endless and yet so fascinating all together. It’s beautiful; the sky above us an ethereal purple with the sprinkles of stars fading as the sun rises, slowly at first. 

The world surrounding our left and right-hand side is that of desert, an endless plane of hot, orange sand that sticks to your skin as you ride by, dust and sand interweaving into one. As I’ve said, it’s beautiful, in its own strange way; the way the desert melts into the horizon, hiding under a vale of mist in the early morning as the only thing you can do is place your feet upon the gas and pray that you don’t stop, that you don’t run out of gas and that you get to the rest stop. 

The innards of our car-of-the-day is gross, a run-down minivan that reeks of cheese; it’s certainly nothing like the last one we got that’s for sure, but the road gave it to us and we’ve gotta follow what it wants, I suppose.

Tohru rests her head against the window, her orange hair blending with the dust. She’s been sleeping for the entire morning and I can’t help but envy her; today is a day I’d rather not travel, though there’s nothing out here but travelling. 

The wind sings its songs, the songs blend with the twang of an ill-tuned guitar and it almost makes it bare- able, almost.  
There is a lizard that prods at the corpse of a dead insect somewhere within this dust-filled oasis, it’s green skin a stark contrast to the orange, the bleak and endless orange that entices those like us. 

I can’t describe the road to you, I’m sorry, but what I can do is try; the road… hmm, the road, well, it just works, I guess. You never know what to expect, sometimes it twists and turns, other times it dips up or down; but for the most part it just moves straight,

Straight and empty abyss. 

But, it’s not the road that’s so interesting, per say, it’s what lies on the road, next to it. Like I said, you never know what to expect on this road once you get this far into it; this road that has been here before us and will probably exist after us. I can’t explain the road, and I also can’t explain what’s on the road until you get a decent grasp of how it works. 

There’s a canyon ahead of us, a beacon in the horizon, it’s orange-stone form intermixing with the faint orange of the rising sun. 

Tohru groans as she wakes up, her face smushed and hair hanging to her cheeks, her eyes squinted in that I-just-woke-up-and-want-to-die look. I smile. 

“Hey, Miss Kobayashi, what’s the lemon saying about you?”  
I laugh, “What?”   
She rests her head against the window, going back to sleep. 

There is a diner just ahead of us, it’s rusted form a shell of its former glory, a once beautiful red and white paint now simply reduced to memories, fleeting and old; reeking a faint smell of nostalgia, distant yet still there. I’m hungry, and I assume she’s hungry, so I guess that’s where we’re stopping for the night. 

[There is a click of the recorder as the tape ends.]  
[There is another click of the recorder as a new tape begins.]

“Everything hurtssssss.” Tohru groans as she stretches, tying her aviator jacket around her waist, and I can’t help but smile.  
“Well, it’s not my fault that you refuse to sleep properly!”  
“Lady Tohru, do I have to remind you that we sleep in cars?”  
I laugh. 

We sit at one of the booths, this place is as empty as the desert itself, the booths are torn, their faux-leather a faded and forgotten crimson, dusty and yet it’s better than being stuck in that god-forsaken minivan. 

The diner is empty, save for me, Tohru and a man. 

He’s big, bigger than most, he wears a jacket and his skin sags like clothes, a hat obscures what I assume to be an extremely greasy face with hollow, sunken eyes that are way too dark to be natural.

He looks as though he eats burgers for breakfast. 

His jacket reads ‘I eat burgers for breakfast’ with a big smiley face at the bottom, it’s certainly the opposite of a fashion statement. 

We blink, at the same time. 

And there it is, its skin stretched tightly- almost painfully- over its skull. Its eyes bulged out and a smile that almost tore at the skin stretches across the canvas of Its pale, blotchy skin. It’s disgusting, his uniform lies in tatters and I can’t help but stifle the urge to gag as the stench of rotting flesh permeates from within those sunken sockets. 

Tohru growls, I grab her hand, squeezing.

“HELLO. WHAT. CAN I GET. YOU. TWO. DAY??” His voice sounds robotic, broken and stiff as I reach my free hand into my pocket. 

“Coffee and eggs, please.” I mumble, accentuating the ‘please’, his eyes, wide and open, his teeth, yellow and broken, stained black as I can’t help but cringe as I stare deeper into the yellow. 

“C-C-C-COMIN. RIGH’T. UP!” 

We blink, and it’s gone again. 

The man snores, his yes, obscured by the black, radiate an abyss I am unable to understand or comprehend. The chair he rests upon consumes his form, the leather intermixing and contorting with the sagged flesh that hides a beast within it.  
The flesh bleeds at the edges, red as though cut open and re-stitched over something else, dark and old as the road itself. I know not to get up, to make any sudden moves, to drink the trash that passes for coffee around these parts.

Bleh, the coffee really is bad here. 

There is a script to this, written with the ink of the dead, long and gone and disgusting. To break the script is to only add to the inkwell. 

The Warden stares at us through the clothe of his hat. The beast beneath shifts within its veil of flesh. There is no life within the what I assume to be its hollow eyes. I can’t help but feel tired. 

“We should leave, Kobayashi-san.” Tohru mumbles to me, beads of sweat forming on her face. “Hey, we’re gonna be fine, just don’t move.” Tohru nods. 

I blink for a second. 

My eyes open. 

The ‘man’ is here again, his smile stretched painfully over his skin. 

“HERE. ARE. YOUR. EGGS. TO. DAY.” 

“Thank you.” We reply. 

The eggs stare at us. 

We stare back. 

“Can we eat you?” We ask in unison, the eggs stare at us. We eat the eggs. The eggs are decent but could be better, a lot of thing could be better, yet we always seem to settle for the ‘could be better’, I have no want to become like those people. 

We blink, and he’s gone, what’s left is the stench of rot hanging within the dry and foreboding air that presses like an oppressive blanket that never lets up. 

I suppose we’re supposed to pay the bill by now, I’m expecting that this bill is on our table, though I have no idea if I am supposed to look down. Am I supposed to look down?  
Now it’s my turn to start sweating.  
I examine the memories that hang within the innards of my mind, searching for whatever sign can give me what I desire. 

It’s gone, the warden still rests, there seems to be no evidence that disproves my theory. I’m safe, we’re safe, I believe. 

Sweat falls in beads upon my face, my eyes stare straight ahead, I begin a countdown.

3

2

1

I look

Down. 

There it is, the bill. 

Its contents illegible, as though written by a toddler, it’s ink blood, barely discernible, it reads:

eGgS  
cOfFeE

I reach into my pocket, and I know the road has given me the funds necessary to pay for the meal. Five dollars rest in my jacket, I smile, the bags upon my eyes smiling with me. Tohru also smiles, her hand rests upon my thigh.

I place the bill on the paper, closing it and after counting to three, we rise once amore. 

The warden rises.

My breath hitches in my throat and I am forced back into the moldy depths of that spiral again. 

Tohru moves her arm into her jacket. 

I move my arm into my jacket. 

The warden chuckles. 

We stand there, the silence hanging in the air a palpable scream that clouds the innards of our ears. 

Thump  
Thump  
Thump

“Can…” I speak in slow, consecutive bursts, “…We help you today, sir?”  
“Y-yes, would, you like anything?” Tohru asks. 

The warden sighs, it’s sound a resemblance to static, low and deep groaning with a hint of something mechanical underneath all those layers. I have no want to see what lies underneath the cloth of that hat.  
His jacket sags, the smile melting into folds on clothe. 

The warden stands, his flesh sulking like the clothes on his back as void drips from his bloodied edges of his flesh. 

He opens his mouth, his jaw hanging open as dead air leaves his body in a never-ending sigh, his breath reeks of the stench of death, that familiar decay that implants itself within the innards of my mind, unable to escape, unable to think. 

“Yew…” Another sigh, as though the words he speaks are mountains, “…besssssttttt…” 

Thump 

Thump 

Thump 

He’s closer now, his imposing figure hovering over us, casting shadows that defy his body type.

“I eat burgers for breakfast.” His jacket reads. 

“BeeeeeEeE….” Sigh,” leeEaViNg…” Sigh,” Nowwwww…” 

There is another chuckle, his sunken eyes grinning talons down at us as he awaits our next move, slow and steady, slow and steady... my heart beats drums. 

“O-Of course, sir, we’re going right now!” Tohru clasps her hand around mine as we make our way slowly to the door. His flesh crinkles into a smile. 

We leave the diner. 

The sun has completed its rising, as though time has jumped forward, time is a fickle thing, I suppose. The Warden returns to his throne of leather, his hat obscuring the confines of his face, the eldritch lies they entail and the truths that lie within sunken eyes, a cacophony of screaming noise, of chuckles and static, of broken sentences and broken rest stops. 

We enter the car silently, the twangs of the strings silent and empty in the roaring within this scape. 

I twist the key and we drive off, the rest stop but an unfortunate memory in the distant, but here’s the thing, there’s something in our backseat. 

I squint and adjust the rear-view mirror, and I see it. 

The jacket, that fucking jacket. 

“I Eat Burgers for Breakfast”

We keep driving, my eyes staring straight into that abyss of orange dust. 

The jacket sneers at us the entire way as we drive straight, as empty as the road itself, the lizard finishes his breakfast before burrowing underneath the earth. 

“Hey, would you like to play a game of Eye-Spy?” Tohru asks, I nod. 

[There is a click of the recorder as the tape ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won't be too long, so don't worry about this turning into 50 chapters haha, though again, I really hope you enjoy this come-back to the weird stuff I write!


End file.
